backtobeddevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound
Approach to sound design I think it was Dion who said that we needed a more dynamic sounddesign in the game, and i totally agree. One or two of the difficulties with this game is that the levels are really small and short, there are not many gameplay parameters or game states to evolve the sound arround. What we did in the DADIU version of the game was basically to use various compositions of music and different objects and elements in the levels. This worked out fine, but we didnt really manage to frame or set up our special elements/wow factors like fx. the whaletrain. Luckily I have some ideas for how to achieve this, which I will need to discuss with Lasse and perhaps some of the leads. However I think special elements like the whaletrain, female legs romanticizing Bob, the fish transport, the tramboline etc. should be key in creating an even more changing and immersive game experience. Fixes - level adjustment: some of the sources are too loud - fx. the mouthblowers. Others are too low. - compression: the average sound level of Bobs snoring and mumble needs to be higher. - Speech: we need to figure out what to do with the narrator. Should we keep the backwards speech?, try using the normal speech recordings (if we have them)?, record new ones with a new actor or the same? If we keep the recordings how do we integrate them in the new levels? - I like the watery footstep sounds in the game, but perhaps we should only use them occasionally where it makes sense. Using different sounds for different types of surface would be a great improvement, expecially now when we are working with several level settings. Additions - new musical tunes matching the new settings: I like the genereal approach to the music with the sort of new age or meditative inspiration as it seems to fit a dream well. I will continue to use this strategy while trying to find inspiration in sailor tunes for the harbour setting. That is chords with long attack and release times, drones underneath, accompanied by instrumentation and melodies to support the setting and mood. - soundscapes to incorporate into the new settings - sfx etc. to suit new characters and objecs - footstep sounds for different types of surfaces New level themes - the dock/harbour: I have had several field recording trips to Århus Lystbådhavn, the docks and different places along the shores near Århus to build a sound library for creating ambient sounds for the environment. I imagine a calm environment by the sea, with creaking wooden bridges, water splashes and other types of watery sounds, fishing boats and boat horns in the distance and occasionally a seagul flying by. When Bob is in danger the sea shows its power, the sounds of big waves and dangerous water fills the ears instead of the earthquake-like rumble in the rooftoop levels. - some sort of indoor environment (needs to be decidede by the leads) Ideas for some of the new elemenents/wow factors Adrielle has sketched and the ones we have already talked about - transportation fish: when you enter the fish (not sure if its when Bob or Sub-bob does it) the music is turned down and the environment sounds are substituted with the feeling of being inside a small boat - waves rockin the boat and water pressure making it creak. - tramboline: a BOING sound is heard when Bob or sub-bob jumps on the tramboline, and the music is turned a bit down while the enviroment sounds become blurry, and you hear the wind gushing. - female legs seducing Bob: music is substituted with a romantic saxophone tune and you hear her heals hittingthe surface as Bob follows the sexy legs. More ideas and soundbites to follow!